


You are the sinner in me

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark Will Graham, First Kiss, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Memory Palace, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, choke, erotism a little, in s3, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: Will realized his feelings for Hannibal, and cannot ignore them."Were had days he could ignore that feeling, stayed behind his close lids in nightmares and memories suspended in a vacuum, but there were nights like that where they’re in front of him like old photography. He could hear the voices in his mind and felt his presence flowed inside his blood that made his heart beating."
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You are the sinner in me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my sweet and beta Lucy P.  
> she's just done amazing editing, and she is so lovely 💗

  * Italian version [Here](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3934655&i=1)



He could felt his blood flowed into his veins and his heart beating, while that oppression in his chest was taken away his breath. Will opened his eyes and he knew was one of that nights, the nightmares were far away from the horror he had to fight in FBI, but something else replaced.

Were had days he could ignore that feeling, stayed behind his close lids in nightmares and memories suspended in a vacuum, but there were nights like that where they’re in front of him like old photography. He could hear the voices in his mind and felt his presence flowed inside his blood that made his heart beating.

He sigh and meet the ceiling fixed him into the darkness, Will blinked and ignore the clock on his bedside table and how late it was, and looked at his wife slept so well.

Often when you see your companion you felt happy, and Will for a while was convinced of that, in the sweet smiles of Molly and in the quiet of that life, he would find total happiness and in part, he had even succeeded. 

But there were days where he listened himself and was be more conscious, he knew that was just an illusion of a normal life he couldn’t be part of.

Looked at Molly slept didn’t give peace to Will, not even a bit at the distress emptiness he felt in his chest, his glance went back on the ceiling and for an instant, into the lights of the night, he could saw a face: a shadow, a figure that had to afraid of instead of possessing by.

Will closed his eyes put his face in his hands and decided to got up, consciously knew what to do in those situations. He went to the kitchen, turned on the light that came and went as usual, and he took a glass from the cabinet above the kitchen. He walked the hallway until he where into the living room, which was big and from the front door with glasses in the top, the night’s lights filter.

Will turn on the warm orange lamp and went to a cupboard beside the library, where he took a bottle of whiskey and filled the glass in an ordinary routine that made his glance went elsewhere in thoughts and memories.

He looked at the liquor and saw how the color was similar to amber, Will closed his eyes sigh exasperated, and sit into his armchair, the big pillow was so comfortable that he thank Molly in his mind for did it.

He wondered what wrong with himself instead of woke up his wife, or talked to her about his torments, he just stays with the company of whiskey and silence. The truth was simple: she wouldn't understand, Molly just knew enough about Hannibal as a criminal, dangerous cannibal but nothing more, she couldn’t know more.

She deserved better, Will knew it, but selfishly didn’t wanted to leave her and his family, even so he felt like a monster into a fable.

He spread the legs and taken some relaxation, drank a little and closed his eyes. Drank again and again, tasted the whiskey and watering down that existence that seemed empty day after day. He looked around and felt nothing, just the loneliness close all the sensations and took his breath.

Will drank until his senses were clouded and his sight faded slightly, and then closed his eyes. The living room slowly disappeared and a familiar study took the place. The red walls welcomed him as the black stag statue in the table on the corner, and the smell that intruded in his chest.

He looked in front of him and, gracefully seated in one of his tree-pieces beige suit like his eyes, there it was him. He looked at him with usual calm and Will could drown in those eyes and never come back.

“Twice in a week, what a turn in our ordinary chatting.”

Will smirked, he did not know if the other man would ever make him present with such sincerity and irony, the fact that those "chats" between them happened more frequently, or if it was his conscience that scolded him.

"There are questions that require answers."

He raised both eyebrows and watched him cross his legs and making a sign with his hand to continue, Graham leaned forward with his hands folded under his chin.

"You loved your freedom Hannibal, you stabbed me in the name of that freedom, yet you are not here. You let yourself be captured to let me always know where to find you, why?"

“For the same reason you gave me a chance to flee.”

“I know you wouldn’t have done.”

His glance went into his face, his eyes, nose, and the jaw to the lips, as Will if wanted to impressed them into the mind more than they already were.

“But you weren’t sure."

And there it was, that little smile, the one of victory, reason and surrender by the ex profiler...he hated that smile.

Will leaned again into the back of the armchair, looked elsewhere, it was all the same: the light, the white curtains with red stripes drawn to cover the window, but which left a tear on the evening outside; it was all so damn the same that he could get lost in his memory palace.

“Sometimes, we focus on asking questions that we already know the answer to, just because of the real reasons, questions, and motivations afraid us and we don’t want to see.”

Those words had shaken him to looked at him again, Hannibal was more relaxed and his hands were in his thighs.

“That’s not why you’re here, Will.”

Graham sketched out a grumpy laugh and shaken his head.

“And why i am here, doctor Lecter?”

He looked at him with his head bent to the side, with usual calm and stability like he was a paddle into the storm.

“Your wife is in the other room, she slept alone again and again, you don’t find comfort in her, neither in this simple but fictional life that you have built...”

“Stop it!”

But he didn’t stop, because at that point Hannibal wouldn’t.

“Loving someone makes us aware of the potential of the other person, and if reciprocated, to know it without fear of his instincts, desires, and passions.”

“You say Molly doesn’t know me?”

Will tighten the armrest where he was sitting, and the steel in them penetrated his skin and gave to him the pain he searched for, while his heart beating so fast.

“She knows a part of you, but just the one you want she see but not the dark side of you that so stubbiness you want to hide. You want to be seen Will, for real, without barrier, you miss this sensation.”

Graham put the face into his hands and sigh and the point of no return, he wanted to screamed but he was afraid if he would did it, would be out of his memory palace too.

“You always did it.”

He whispered after a few minutes, and he saw with the corner of his eye, the other man nod.

“I always saw and accept you, Will.”

Their eyes met and in Hannibal’s glance, he could saw the familiar warmth that made him felt cozy, like if the other man caresses him... the only look that could take away the loneliness in his being.

He shook himself and stopped eye contact.

“The mongoose when the snake is under the house, but i’m not just this.”

“No Will, you have many faces and marvelous mind, but you are even that.”

Will nodded because he was right, he always had, and he couldn't did anything anymore. A broken-down giggle filled the room, and he got up defenseless from the armchair.

“I can’t escape from you, can’t i?”

“The question is, you would really want it?”

Graham closed his fists and for an instant, he saw blood in them, felt the feeling of power and addiction when he killed Randal Tier. His head was heavy until Hannibal’s hand touched his.

He blinked and was again in the room with the psychiatric.

“A part of me wants it, probably the right part that remains, i presume."

He looked at him and Hannibal’s glance went on the window in the back of him like he could saw the world at the outside: judge and observe.

“It was that moral of yours, to lead us here.”

For a second, Will turned to the window and saw it barred, he heard the keys lock the lock of the prison where he was locked with Lecter.

“I had to believe in the best part of you?”

He turned again to him and Hannibal licked his lips and gulped, he just did those when a dominant thought rent-free into his mind, and Will was happy to be able to looked, even so, was surprise his attention was captured by Hannibal’s lips.

“As i believe in yours.”

“I see you Hannibal, i knew what happened if I had chosen otherwise.”

He looked at him transformed his human skin into his true self, black skin with long horns stag and with eyes of infinite, led him to a horror place of homicides and blood. But when he blinked and Hannibal was back in front of him, he understood in that place he could even found embraces, devotion, and acceptance in the silence of two souls knows each other so well.

“There was no other way.” He whispered, but Lecter denied.

“It was.”

His eyes spent as when he left him before Hannibal decided to be caught, and he felt the same feeling of being torn apart into his limbs.

Will looked down.

“I could have run away with you, or killed you and let you kill me.”

He knew at the bottom of his heart, Hannibal would be reacted and the death caught them both, and on the one hand, it was tempting. But he couldn’t not after the intimacy they had where shared.

“Escape or die, in searching of freedom.”

Will went close to him, slowly and calculate the steps into the silence, he could felt his breath mark the time that was taking to reach him. Hannibal looked at him with that devotion made him felt powerful, as he could be erect above all things and person.

“I wanted to kill you with my hands.”

He sitten astride on him, and Hannibal’s hands were in his back, caressed him slowly and waves of pleasure went down his groin.

Will put the hands-on his neck and tighten, felt his heart beating and his blood pulsed but Lecter remained still.

“Yes Will, just like that.”

He had could heard his voice whisper into his hears and shaken every cell on his body, even so, he was still. Their eyes met and Graham’s breath was stopped.

Hannibal didn’t react and leave control to him, with those amber eyes looked at him and took him into a pleasure world...he couldn’t resist more.

His grip was lightened and brushed his neck instead of tighten, hugged him instead of breaking him. Lecter tighten his waist and put him more closely.

Will leaned in a natural gesture without thought it, and his lips caressed Hannibal’s lips, so soft, persuasive and irresistible anymore.

Hannibal opened his mouth so their kiss begin, a kiss capable of leave Will so breathless.

Will opened his eyes so fast that his head spinning, held it tightly the glass of whiskey instead of broken down in million pieces.

He drank the last alcohol remained with a heavy breath, his head was pounding when he left the glass on the armrest of the armchair.

Put his hands in the hair, he wanted to denied what happened, had seen, and felt, it was the alcohol that clouded his senses he wanted to believed that... but he couldn’t lie to himself.

His body shaken and not just for the shock he was so intimate circumstance with Hannibal, and so real that he could felt his taste on his lips...no. He was excited, ecstatic, full of crazy desire, and the regret that the situation didn’t really happen.

He sigh and left the hands off his face, tried to calm himself, in vain. So many emotions ran into his body, heart, and every organ that was in him. He was tired, exhausted, and consumed as if Hannibal had eaten every part of him.

He wanted to get down on his knees and scream until his voice will disappear, and couldn't felt anything more but he couldn't...so he had remained still, his eyes lost in nothing, waited for his mind would stop hurting.

The void surrounded him and was slowly devouring him.

Will got up after a while, he couldn’t say how much but he knew the dawn arrived when he went to the bed.

He felt arms hug him from the back and for an instant, a second before he fell into a dark and dreamless sleep, he didn’t think who hugged him was Molly. It was different, stronger, more possessive, intrusive, and calm; it was what he wanted in every part of him, and more his.

_Hannibal._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I felt alone😅 so i wrote this fic, anyway i don’t want to bother you... just explaining how this fic “born”  
> I just thanks the song "You are the sinner in me" by Depeche Mode because inspired me this story and, the whiskey scene for example😝  
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And thanks to everyone will read it or will leave a kudos of feedback ❤ ❤❤


End file.
